An interesting break
by horsemadhorsegal
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a row and someone unusual is on hand to 'comfort' Hermione.


Hermione apparated to the flat above the shop straight away. Why was he being such a twat? Why couldn't he understand that she didn't want to get married within the next three months. She knew they had been engaged for two months now but she didn't want to rush into it. It wasn't even that she didn't want to get married or that she was worried or she had any doubts. She just wanted the day to be perfect and enjoy it. That when she said 'I do' to Ron, everything was perfect. Why didn't he understand?

She succumbed to the tears that she had held back this far. Now her and Ron were on a break and there was a possibility that the engagement was off. It just wasn't fair - he was so bloody stubborn. She hated rowing, least of all with Ron.

The kitchen door flew open.

''What the fuck?''

Hermione looked up to see Charlie Weasley standing in the doorway.

''Oh crap, I'm sorry,'' she wiped her face and made for the door, ''I completely forgot you moved in yesterday. I was sort of in auto pilot.''

She tried to walk past his muscular frame and out away, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole. He pushed her back.

''Sit.''

''No its fine, I'm fine. I've got things to do.''

''Sit down,'' he growled at her, ''You don't need to be anywhere apart from here and telling me what's wrong.''

The young brunette gave in and sat back down on the kitchen chair, glaring at him from under her wild hair.

''Don't look at me like that, you know it turns me on,'' he grinned cheekily, ''Now tell me what my stupid little brother has done now.''

He sat in the chair next to her whilst she spilled out her tale. She wasn't entirely sure why she was telling him all of this, usually she would wait for Ginny to get back from training and tell her. But Charlie was kind and very sweet towards her.

''And so now we're on a break. I don't know how to fix it, I don't want to give in but if I don't then we might never be together,'' she finished.

Charlie leant over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She shivered at the strange touch.

''He should make it up to you, leave him come to his senses,'' he whispered. Hermione looked up and their eyes met, his hand resting on her cheek. He leant over further and kissed her gently on the lips, cupping her face with his calloused hands. She froze in shock but didn't move away. He pulled away and saw the shock on her face.

''I'm sorry...'' he began.

''Ssshhhh,'' she whispered and kissed him. Not thinking, just feeling.

Their kisses became more passionate, his hands moving down her back and encircling her waist. She moaned into his mouth, revelling in its soft warmth, it had been a over a month since Ron had kissed her like this. When they had last had sex in fact, just before the row which had pushed them apart. She ran her hands through his soft red hair, enjoying the feeling of having his muscular arms around her. They stood up so as to get closer to each other.

Her hands wandered, feeling the taught muscles under the thin material of the shirt. Her hands finally came to a rest on his bum. She was extremely turned on for this older man, all thoughts of Ron leaving her as she felt a barely familiar ache between her thighs. He moved his hands around and cupped her breast. They stood erect under the t-shirt she wore and showed through her bra. Hermione felt his hands move under the material. She whimpered as he began to kiss across her collarbone. He eased the t-shirt over her head to reveal a pretty hot black and pink bra. He reached around her and unclipped the bra letting it fall to the floor. He took a breast in each hand, massaging them gently. The brunette moaned in appreciation, whilst unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. His lips found her breast and gently nipped at them. Her pants were soaking now and the ache was building gradually. She reached around and slowly undid his belt, tracing her hands up and down the small line of red hair that ran from his belly button to the top of his trousers. She undid his trousers and slipped her small hand inside, stroking his length. He gasped but didn't stop nibbling her nipples. His hands, however slipped into the back of jeans and cupped her backside.

Eventually he pulled her trousers off and picked her and placed her on the table. His lips found hers again he slowly pulled her knickers down to her ankles, she kicked them off before using her feet to push down his trousers and boxers. Her hand found its way to his tool and he grabbed it and pumped it. He growled in her ear and sank to his knee's on a chair. He pushed it away and ran one finger down her folds. She nearly came there and then. He kissed her belly button and gently placed kisses all the way down to the dark triangle between her legs. He kissed the inside of the thighs, gradually moving inwards, moving her folds apart with his tongue, carefully avoiding where he knew could make her scream.

''Charlie,'' she moaned over and over again, the heat in her building. He brushed his lips against her clit. He could hear her panting, his own erection becoming painful now. He too needed the release. He let his lips rest for longer and longer on her clit each time before eventually giving in to her begging. He nibbled at it and she came immediately. She grabbed the edges of the table as she rode the high. He found her lips again and kissed her again, feeling their sweat mingle.

She whimpered and he positioned himself over her, looking at her for permission. She could feel his erection pressing against her entrance, all she wanted was him inside her. She nodded.

He eased in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She wrapped her legs around him, her hips moving quickly. He was tempted to go along with her, he was desperate for the release. Instead he held her hips firmly, preventing her moving them and her rocked his own very slowly. She squirmed under him, the need for a release taking over her completely. She grunted as she tried to move her hips. Charlie purposely slowed the rhythm again so he was barely moving.

''Stay very still,'' he whispered huskily in her ear. She fell still, the lust clear in her eyes. He pulled out nearly all the way before plunging back into her tightening pussy. She moaned loudly.

''Please,'' she begged, still holding each side of the table for support as the pressure continued to build. Charlie sped up his movements. Her pants were getting shallower and louder as she waited for the release. Charlie plunged in one last time and they came together, her back arching off the oak table. But Charlie wasn't completely satisfied. He quickened his thrusts, not allowing either of them to recover. Hermione moaned again and the panting became faster. He grunted her name. They reached their climax again together, screaming each others names. Charlie released her hips and thrust faster and faster, not able to stop himself. She moved her hips into his and they came again and again, no longer able to distinguish between the orgasms.

Charlie rolled of the young witch, exhausted. They shook as they came down from their highs.

''I'm so sorry,'' he eventually said.

''Don't be, I could have stopped you but I didn't want to,'' she replied.

''What are you going to do?''

''I don't know.''

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This sort of ties in with my main story Forever After but not until much later on.**


End file.
